In her chemistry class, Emily took 6 quizzes. Her scores were 86, 95, 93, 77, 77, and 94. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Explanation: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $86 + 95 + 93 + 77 + 77 + 94 = 522$ Her average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.